Bulls Zy
Bulls Zy is an agent of CP-0. She is normally partnered with Lester. Appearance Zy has wavy, neck-length green hair, which are slightly dark than her naturally lime green eyes. Her eyes often appear red for intimidation purposes when she enters a Blood Rage. As with all Gerongians, she possesses sharpened teeth, although they are less prominent than a male’s preventing her from needing to cover her teeth when traveling the world. She dresses in the standard white suit of most CP-0 agents, although she wears a plaid dress shirt under hers on top of a black choker. Her shirt and coat are open, revealing her bust. As little adornments, she has a silver stud on the end of her left eyebrow and wears flower-shaped earrings. Personality Zy appears to be more impatient and belligerent than most Gerongians, although she tries to hide her emotions during negotiations. She generally displays excellent control over her emotions. While talking to potential partners or her superiors, she puts on a sweet facade and displays a massive grin. However, she can be easily set off. While she can be easily angered, her emotional control allows her to maintain the power of her Blood Rage with no negative repercussions, even maintaining her red eyes during her negotiations with Candy Cane. Relationships Lester Lester and Zy are often paired together and are an invaluable duo. Zy often gives Lester orders, with her appearing to be more in charge, but she otherwise values their relationship. He's the only one capable of reigning her in if her anger reaches a boiling point, and she is likewise the only person he talks to (albeit, only when they're alone). Powers and Abilities As an agent of CP-0, the strongest and most prestigious of all the Cipher Pol units, Zy boasts a substantial amount of power. While very powerful on her, she is at her best when teamed up with Lester. Alongside Lester, she was able to clash with Almasy D. Laszlo, a New World Pirate with a bounty over 400,000,000 and defeat him. Both CP-0 agents came out of the battle with only minor injuries. Physical Abilities As a Gerongian, Zy was born at least two times stronger than a normal human, but given her time training, and her status as a CP-0 agent, she is likely much more physically powerful. Her physical prowess is best evidenced by her mastery over Rokushiki, a martial art only learnable by superhumans. Her overall speed and strength is best exemplified by her throwing abilities, capable of throwing daggers with such immense speed that both her arms and the daggers themselves became imperceivable to the human eye. Even up close, far from her preferred method of combat, her strength and durability are astounding, allowing her to knock out Laszlo in a single Haki-infused punch to the face at the end of their battle. Her durability even allowed her to withstand attacks from Mauricio Kerrim, a powerful Super Rookie and Logia user, and continue to move around despite one of his techniques slowing her movements. Zy is capable of freely entering a Blood Rage, a state that Gerongians undergo which increases their physical abilities and the strength of their Haki. It is unknown how she manages to do this, although she seems to be able to control her anger when in the form, preventing her from going berserk. Marksmanship Zy is an incredibly skilled marksmanship. Rather than using guns or any type of ranged weapon to attack, Zy prefers the usage of throwing knives and other various blades, which she throws with deadly precision. Each one of her blades, when thrown, are designed to strike a vital area on the human body. She is even capable of throwing them in a manner where their trajectory seems to change mid-flight and redirect deflected knives with other projectiles to strike from a different angle. Attacks * Tempesta di Coltelli (テムペスタ ディ コルテリ, Temupesuta di Koruteri, literally "Storm of Knives"): Zy begins throwing knives which such great speed that her arms seem to disappear. The knives then proceed to ricochet off of each other and the surrounding area, enclosing the opponent within a high amount of knives, which the target will find very difficult to completely defend against. This technique's name is Italian for "Storm of Knives". Rokushiki Zy is a master of Rokushiki, being capable of using each of the six techniques. She displays a particular aptitude for Shigan, using the immense speed and power of the technique to increase the strength of her throws. When deprived of her throwing tools, or when they are no longer a viable option, she prefers using ranged Rokushiki techniques, such as Tobu Shigan and Rankyaku, using them with the same accuracy and power as her standard knives. Power of the Dragon's Spirit As a Gerongian, Zy possesses a much higher body temperature than any ordinary race. The Power of the Dragon's Spirit is a martial art developed by Gerongians that utilizes this high body temperature to generate heat for offensive purposes. This allows Zy to enhance her attacks with immense heat, project flames from her person, or transfer heat into other objects to melt, ignite, or simply heat them up. This ability makes Zy essentially immune to heat, as displayed by her being unphased by the fire-based attacks of Almasy D. Laszlo, although she is incapable of breathing in the smoke generated from her attacks. This martial art also decreases the user's body temperature the more it is actively used, eventually being incapable of using it at all when her body temperature reaches that of a normal human. She can regain her power by absorbing heat from external sources or simply not using any of her techniques. Haki As a Gerongian, an individual that senses Zy will generally find her emotions to be rather calm and soothing, often causing opponents to think she's weaker than she actually is. This also assists in stealth, allowing her to even sneak up on other Kenbunshoku Haki users. Busoshoku Haki Zy is capable of using Busoshoku Haki, generally imbuing her knives with it before throwing them to maximize their effectiveness. She has substantial skill in this variation of Haki, allowing her to clash with Laszlo on even terms, a pirate with a bounty of over 400,000,000, even effectively defending against a sword swing intended to cut her in half when combined with Tekkai, demonstrating her ability to defend from bladed attacks. During her fight with Mauricio Kerrim, she even demonstrated the ability to imbue her entire body with Busoshoku Haki. Kenbunshoku Haki Zy is also capable of using Kenbunshoku Haki, allowing her to read her opponent's movements before they attack and sense their presence, even if they can't be seen. She displays somewhat of a specialty in this variation of the two primary types of Haki, using it to predict her opponent's movements and attacks so that she never misses. Similarly to Fang, Zy is capable of completely hiding her aura from other Kenbunshoku Haki users. While she can still be smelled, seen, and heard, her movements and actions can otherwise not be read by Haki. Weapons Zy carries around a multitude and variety of knives as her primary weapons in combat, even including boomerang-like blades and spear-like throwing knives. She also wears a pair of golden, clawed gloves, manufactured from an incredibly heat-resistant alloy. They are designed to enhance the power of her Shigan techniques. She also carries small objects with her, such as stones and discs, that have been shrunken down by Lester using his Devil Fruit ability, giving her an even larger arsenal to work with. History Red's Murder Zy, alongside Lester, soon deployed in response to a distress signal sent out from Prime Tutum. Upon arrival, Zy stated she was confused about why they were sent to deal with a simple pirate, but Lester managed to convey that it was likely someone far beyond the navy's normal capacities, which she agreed with. They entered the manor, seeing the carnage that their target had made, and quickly located him with Kenbunshoku Haki. Ready for their target, Zy used her knives to collapse the roof on top of him. As expected, he easily avoided the attack and confronted the CP-0 agents. Zy then asked him to come quietly, stating that she couldn't guarantee his life if he lost. Kerrim, laughed at this, and immediately struck, beginning the battle. Despite their teamwork and best efforts, ultimately, Zy and Lester were handily defeated by the Super Rookie.Identity Frahd: Zy and Lester respond to a distress call sent out from Prime Tutum. An Indecent Proposal Zy makes her debut, alongside Lester, at Candy Land. On behalf of the World Government, the duo arrived to negotiate with Candy Cane for the release of the kidnapped children of several nobles. After verifying the state of the children, Zy revealed that the government was aware of Cane's activities on the island and wanted to negotiate a deal to flood the territory of the Yonko, Daikaku, with RUSH, while leaving the World Government's territory unaffected. During negotiations, Zy revealed their lack of care for the children of the lower world by removing them from the bargaining table. Unfortunately, Cane still declined their deal. On their way out the door, Lester shrunk Cane's office with her still inside, with the intent to crush her, although they didn't care if she managed to survive either. Trapped Words Later, Zy and Lester were tasked with finding Poneglyph readers, using one located in the Crystal Skull Kingdom as bait. Their trap was sprung when Almasy D. Laszlo arrived, at which point the CP-0 agents revealed themselves. Lester used his Devil Fruit to shrink and store the Poneglyph before Zy engaged in a dialogue with Laszlo. After offering him a frozen bounty and the perks of working for the World Government, at the cost of being unable to see his friends again, Laszlo rejected the offer, prompting Zy and Lester to attempt to kill him. Eventually, the CP-0 agents' teamwork wore Laszlo down, allowing them to capture him. Rather than killing him as originally planned, they opted to take him to Impel Down.The Echoes of History: Zy, alongside Lester, use the Poneglyph in the Crystal Skull Kingdom as bait for Poneglyph readers in order to either recruit them or kill them. The Dragonborn When Benjamin Tabart returned to Mary Geoise with his fiancé Fluer Frida, Zy and Lester were assigned to escort him to his quarters. Zy got overly familiar with the pair, but was quickly reeled in by Lester. As they began their mission, Zy began admiring Tabart's handsome visage, prompting Lester to elbow her again. Tabart then asked if Lester ever spoke, which Zy responded to by saying he only ever spoke to her. When Tabart asked if she was the more assertive of the two, she confirmed this, giving him a wink.Dragon's Den: Zy and Lester are assigned as the escorts of Benjamin Tabart. Unholy Holy Land When Mary Geoise was being invaded by the Ignition Pirates, Zy and Lester were ordered to guard World Nobles Saint Woods and Saint Celine, arriving somewhat late to their duties to protect the Nobles during a trade with Macchia. They proved to be disrespectful to the World Nobles. When told to hold the Devil Fruit recently acquired, Zy noticed that a bite had already been taken out of the fruit. She showed Lester, but neither of them told the World Nobles.The Celestial Dragon's Swords: Zy and Lester are assigned as the bodyguards of World Nobles during an invasion in Mary Geoise. Major Battles * Zy and Lester vs. Almasy D. Laszlo * Zy and Lester vs. Mauricio Kerrim References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Gerongians Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:World Government Category:CP-0